


Something Special

by dustmetaphors



Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 17:07:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21901864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dustmetaphors/pseuds/dustmetaphors
Summary: Maybe he was feeling extra brave today, or maybe he was just too hyped after seeing that adorable kid at the fansign, but either way, Jinyoung decided to try something.
Relationships: Im Jaebum | JB/Park Jinyoung
Comments: 19
Kudos: 180





	Something Special

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by that brief cheek touch during the YCMN fansign in China because I’m bare minimum like that. I originally wrote this for Nica (@prdsdefjeffb) and Mika (@bbeomnyoung) but they told me to post it so here it is. Lol. Enjoy?

Jinyoung has noticed something. It’s nothing strange, but it’s definitely something he’s tucked carefully at the back of his mind in case he needs an ego boost. It’s the way Jaebeom’s face has begun being more transparent to other emotions that aren’t anger, far from the Jaebeom he met when he was a teen. He can now see the blood rush to Jaebeom’s face when he’s shy, flustered, or—though Jaebeom would never admit it—when Jinyoung would catch his eyes on stage and smile at him for no particular reason. He’s not sure what changed, but instead of asking and talking about things that involve even the slightest hint of feelings, Jinyoung decides to just make the most out of it before his luck runs out again. He’ll always take however much Jaebeom is willing to give.

Maybe he was feeling extra brave today, or maybe he was just too hyped after seeing that adorable kid at the fansign, but either way, Jinyoung decided to try something.

While they were all losing their marbles over the game, he accidentally gets a good look at Jaebeom, who was standing in front of him. Jaebeom and his little ponytail, that mysterious yin-yang necklace he refused to explain, and the dark circles that peeped slightly through his makeup. It’s a sight he’s used to—it’s the painful curling that his chest does that he hasn’t grown accustomed yet. But instead of bursting on the inside, his body suddenly moves on autopilot. His arm is suddenly reaching for Jaebeom, and before he knows it, his palm on his best friend’s cheek—an alarmingly affectionate gesture, he realises. Jaebeom freezes for a millisecond, but like the pro he is, he manages to play it off like a joke. But what he didn’t know is that Jinyoung felt the temperature on his cheek rise within those two seconds, and the flush on his skin briefly peeked through his makeup. Interesting.

Jaebeom called shotgun on the ride back home to the hotel, presumably so no one could bother him. He was typing something furiously on his phone that Jinyoung couldn’t quite make out—not that it’s any of his business, of course. But Jaebeom looks like he’s in a mild state of panic, and if he’s in any kind of trouble, Jinyoung would like to know how he can help. He doesn’t mean to pry, but also, he kind of does.

This is what brings him to drag his feet over to Jaebeom’s room at 10:30, his comfy pajamas on and makeup washed down the sink. He knocks, counting the seconds steadily so he can calm down, until he reaches five and the door swings open to reveal his best friend in an equally comfortable state. He seems surprised that Jinyoung is here, but perhaps more curious why.

“Hey, is something wrong?” He asks, eyeing the younger and carefully sticking his head out to check the hallway for an audience. Jinyoung releases a breath he didn’t know he was holding. “Nothing,” he says, “I just wanted to check on you. Can I come in?” There’s a slight delay in Jaebeom’s stuttered “sure” but Jinyoung ignores it to revel in the small victory of being allowed in the older’s room.

He invites himself further in and sits on the edge of the king-sized bed at the center of the room. He startles when he hears the lock click, Jaebeom materialising from the narrow walkway towards the foot of the bed. They stare at each other in silence for a moment before Jaebeom breaks. “So what really brings you here, Jinyoungie?” Jaebeom is still standing, so he pats the space beside him on the bed to invite him to sit. When the older complies, he responds, “I wanted to ask you something.” This catches Jaebeom’s attention. He’s way too attuned to his friend’s facial expressions to miss it—the slight raise of his eyebrows and the small twitch of his jaw. “Shoot,” Jaebeom replies.

“Have you...been seeing someone?” Silence. Jinyoung pulls his eyes off the wall to see the other’s reaction, which was pure shock. Jaebeom opens his mouth to respond, but Jinyoung cuts him off to expound. “It’s just. You’ve been so jittery lately. Like you’re nervous about something. I know it’s probably none of my business, but seeing you so...affected? By our usual fan service has brought me to the conclusion that maybe you’re not comfortable with it anymore.” That’s when Jaebeom’s face changes. It twists into an incomprehensible mix of confusion and a hint of a smile, and for a moment Jinyoung is afraid that he said the wrong thing.

You see, it’s fun to play with the idea of Jaebeom liking him back in his head. Fan service gives him that small license to revel in it even for a short moment. But as much as the other seems to enjoy it, Jinyoung is still realistic. He’s never allowed himself to be not realistic because he knows that once he falls into that headspace, it’s game over. Jaebeom won’t talk to him again and the group will be ov-

“Jinyoung?” Jaebeom is holding his elbow, confused expression now one of concern. He spaced out again. “Sorry,” he says, quietly. “I’m sorry for asking. I’ll go.” He stands up so abruptly that his legs almost forget to follow, but he HAS to get out of here. But he can’t. There’s a strong grip around his wrist stopping him from taking another step, like they’re in some stupid drama. Jinyoung takes a deep breath before looking at the person who has him in a death grip. Jaebeom speaks, “Where are you going? I haven’t answered your question yet.” “There’s nothing to answer, hyung. I crossed a line without realising it. You don’t need to tell me anything.”

And then, Jaebeom laughs—that breathy one he does when he can’t believe what’s going on but also finds it hilarious. Jinyoung wants to be offended but he has no time to think, because Jaebeom is gently pulling his arm to get him to sit again. His wrist tingles when Jaebeom lets go. 

“You know, I underestimate how observant you are sometimes, but that’s on me,” the older starts. He holds Jinyoung’s gaze for a few seconds and continues. “To answer your question, no, I’m not seeing anyone,” he says, firm. “But there is a reason I’ve been a little jittery around you lately.”

Jinyoung’s throat constricts. Did he find out? Did Jackson tell him? Did he do something wrong?

Jaebeom pauses, and it makes Jinyoung so nervous he shivers slightly when the other takes his hand in his. What is even happening right now? “I didn’t know I’d have to admit it this early on, but Mark and I had a long talk about...us. This,” he gestures vaguely between the two of them. What “this” is, Jinyoung isn’t sure, but he decides to shut up for the time being or else he’s going to scream.

“He made me realise that I...kind of have a thing for you. That I...like you? I guess?” Jaebeom bows his head, laughing nervously and a rush of red filling his thick neck. Jinyoung’s mind is blank, but his chest feels like a dam that’s been broken. The hand Jaebeom is holding begins to sweat. “That’s why I’ve been a little off. Since I sort of, internalised my feelings I started reading too much into all our fan service and I haven’t been the best sport about it,” the older goes on. “I was texting him about it on the way back and he dropped the bomb on me.” Jaebeom then shakes his head, and maybe it’s just the light, but Jinyoung thinks his eyes are a little glassy. “I’m sure you didn’t expect this to be dumped on you when you went here. Sorry.”

There’s a pause, and Jinyoung realises that’s his call to start talking. Problem is, he’s not really sure what to say to...all that. Jaebeom was right, he definitely did not expect this to happen. So Jinyoung does the one thing his mind and body agree on doing—he leans over and plants a small kiss on Jaebeom’s mouth. He briefly thanks his stars he didn’t miss. A smile blooms on the other’s face then, eyes folding into soft crescents that Jinyoung aches to kiss him again. So he does, for a little longer, a little deeper this time, and thankfully, Jaebeom is responsive and curls a hand on his nape to have a better angle.

When they pull apart, Jinyoung finally gathers enough strength to speak, but he settles for, “You’re such a jerk,” without a single bite in his tone. He playfully shoves Jaebeom’s shoulder, and he smiles that smile again, making Jinyoung fall for him a little bit harder.

“So are we like a thing now?” Jaebeom asks him suddenly, and Jinyoung feels the blood rush immediately to his ears like the world is giving him a taste of his own medicine. But he composes himself enough to nod softly and lean forward to kiss Jaebeom again. Fan service was a little more than just fan service after that.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading whatever this is lol. You can also yell at me about jjp on twitter (@lxcket). Bye 👋🏼


End file.
